clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Relics
Relics are equip-able items that provide various bonuses, similar to Ancients. Relics can be generated randomly from zone 99 and onward, will only appear once per Ascension, and then only after your first Ascension. The strength of a Relic's powers vary based on its level. Relic Ooze right|thumb|150px|Relic Ooze Relic Ooze have a chance to spawn starting from zone 99, up to 2/3rd of the Highest Zone Ever reached (players HZE can be found in the "Stats" tab). Max Relic Zone: max(ceiling(HZE*.66),101) Min Relic Zone: max(starting zone, 99) Exception to the formula: if (ceiling(HZE*.66) - start_zone <= ceiling(HZE*.66*.3) Then use the following formula: Max Relic Zone: starting_zone + ceiling(HZE*.66*.3) Min Relic Zone: max(starting zone, 99) (Relics can never spawn on boss zones.) For example, if HZE is 1000 and SZ is 100, a Relic Ooze can spawn anywhere between zone 101 and 660. Having the ancient Iris or relics "of vision" can increase the Starting zone. Relic Information You are allowed to keep up to four Relics with you through Ascension. Once you have four Relics, any new Relic obtained will end up in the Junk Pile. On the Relics tab, you may decide which Relics (if any) you wish to keep while salvaging all others in the Junk Pile. The act of salvaging a Relic earns you a certain amount of Forge Cores (5 per level of the Relic salvaged, modified by rarity: x1.5 if relic is uncommon, x2 if relic is rare, x3 if relic is epic). Levels Relic levels are calculated depending on the zone level in which the Relic Ooze spawns. The higher the zone level, the higher the Relic level will be. A Relic obtained at zone 1500 will always have a higher level than a Relic at zone 1400. Relics have a max level of 50. Rarities Suffixes Currently, the suffix a Relic has seems to be random. The stats scale with the zone level in which you receive your Relic. A level 50 Relic would have higher statistics on it as compared to a level 40 Relic. The first stat/suffix will always correspond to the Relic class from which it's based. Classes Every Relic has its own unique class (eg: Death, Freedom, Agitation, etc) and the first prefix will always correspond to the Ancient to which it refers. As an example, a Death class Relic will always give the stat "+% to Hero Soul DPS(additive)" in the same way the Ancient Morgulis gives +11% Hero Souls DPS per HS(additive). The only 5 Relics that have not been discovered yet are the ones that correspond to the Ancients: *Juggernaut (Momentum Class) *Thusia (Vaults Class) *Khrysos (Inheritance Class) *Kumawakamaru (Shadows Class) *Vaagur (Impatience Class) Forge Cores Currently, Forge Cores serve no purpose. However, devs have vaguely mentioned on the Reddit page that "They'll be used later to upgrade your items."http://www.reddit.com/r/ClickerHeroes/comments/3alqox/an_informative_analysis_of_relics/ Best Relics Currently gold and DPS boosts are minor and should be ignored besides in early game. Relic bonuses are additive onto ancient bonuses. List of Relics :Main Article: Relics/List of Relics NB! Please, do not post relic stats in the comment section of this article. Add to the list page linked or the comment section there. Note relic stats are RNG so you might never see a relic listed here Bugs *Apparently there's a bug where Relics with "+% to Hero Soul DPS (Additive)" show up as being Morgulis damage when you hover over your hero souls. *Relics do not appear to save onto cloud saves. (Steam and web version) *Relics do not transfer to the steam section Gallery Swords Sword01.png|Azurewrath Sword02.png|Rusty Sword Sword13.png|Onslaught Sword03.png|Crimson Edge Sword04.png|Scimitar Sword05.png|Master Blade Sword06.png|Cloud Edge Sword07.png|Runeblade Sword08.png|Needler Sword09.png|Night Piercer Sword10.png|Gladius Sword11.png|Broadsword Sword12.png|Mantastyle Helms Helm01.png|Spartan Guard Helm02.png|Gladiator Guard Helm03.png|Wanderer's Shade Helm04.png|Praetor Guard Helm05.png|Royal Cover Helm06.png|Onslaught Helmet Helm07.png|Beast Lid Helm08.png|Crimson Guard Helm09.png|Arcane Protector Helm10.png|Red Keeper Helm11.png|Celestial Gate Helm12.png|Ronin's Shade Helm13.png|Tundra Topper Gloves Glove01.png|Ranger Gloves Glove02.png|Arctic Wraps Glove03.png|Handwraps Glove04.png|Barkholds Glove05.png|Bear Paws Glove06.png|Fire Grips Glove07.png Glove08.png Amulets Amulet01.png|Spirit Beads Amulet02.png|Ram Spirit Amulet03.png|Fluorite Necklace Amulet04.png|Jade Pendant Amulet05.png|Copper Sun Amulet06.png|Cloudstone Necklace Amulet07.png|Sinhalite Amulet08.png|Sharktoof Amulet09.png Amulet10.png|Galaxy Orb Amulet11.png|Furry Touch Amulet12.png|Confusing Magnet Amulet13.png|Clay Emblem Rings Ring01.png|Copper Band Ring02.png|Garnet Ring Ring03.png|Jade Band Ring04.png|Copper Mark Ring05.png|Frog Faction Ring06.png|Violet Hoop Ring07.png|Skull Brim Ring08.png|Golden Onyx Ring09.png|Galaxy Loop Ring10.png|Silver Azurite Ring11.png|Golden Emerald Ring12.png|Golden Ruby Ring13.png|Verdant Surge Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Relics